


Filled With Love

by Awkward_Waffle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Waffle/pseuds/Awkward_Waffle
Summary: When Patton comes back he huddles in between Roman and Virgil. Roman’s hands find Virgil’s hair, and he starts lightly running his fingers through it.He enjoys Logan’s weight on his side, Patton’s head on his lap and Roman’s shoulders pressed against his.He loves them, with all his heart and soul. He loves them so much. These three who have become his family.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, LAMP - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Filled With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o all :D 
> 
> So this is just Pure Queer Fluff :P
> 
> I had a sort-of-friend be a bit of a jerk about lgbtq+ stuff, so I decided to 'spread the gay'.
> 
> I have decided that whenever someone close to me says something jerk-like, I will be writing fluffy, loving, sweet, cute fics that are all lgbtq+ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it <3

Virgil willed the popcorn to pop faster, shifting slightly as he straightens up and stares into the living room of their house.

Patton was already there, surrounded by pillows and blankets, looking adorable and welcoming in his cat onesie.

The popcorn seemed mostly finished, so he grabbed the pot- with mitts- and poured the popcorn in two large bowls.

Logan, blushing slightly with his chin up, walks in to the kitchen wearing his unicorn onesie. Virgil is successful in containing his delight and simply smiles at him. Logan nods, ducking his head a bit.

“Could you grab the juice, please?”

“Of course.”

Virgil leaves the kitchen and puts the bowls on the table and cuddles up to Patton who immediately curls around him. Patton tends to give protective and supportive hugs- and Virgil loves them. But he also loves it when Patton puts his head on his chest and curls into him. He feels like he’s holding all of Patton- beautiful, warm, sweet Patton- in his arms and keeping him safe and happy.

Roman joins them a few moments later- “ _fashionably late_ , Virgil”- with dramatics and songs, twirling into the kitchen after he gives Virgil and Patton a kiss on their foreheads.

“My starlight, I must insist you _dance_ with me!”

“Roman, I’m holding a tray full of snacks. And I don’t dance.” He added the last part like an afterthought.

Virgil curls his arm around Patton’s waist, who nuzzles his neck, and then presses a feather light kiss. Virgil shivers lightly, and he knows he’s blushing violently. He’s taken of his makeup, because he knew they were most likely going to fall asleep here, but now he regrets it.

“ _Pat_.”

Patton giggles and looks up, blinking slowly. “What?”

Virgil leans down, the angle awkward and a bit painful, but successfully presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Nothing.”

Roman rushes in, putting a tray on the table and runs back to the kitchen. Patton raises an eyebrow at Virgil and they turn to look as Roman and Logan waltz in, Roman singing and humming.

Logan is trying desperately to look uninterested and like he’s being coerced to dance, but Virgil notices the small smile that’s curling on his lips, the light flush and the bright eyes.

“They look so cute!” Patton squeals.

Virgil smirks. “Especially in the onesies.”

Patton turns to him, raising an eyebrow and presses a finger to his nose. “Be nice.”

Virgil bites his finger lightly, and then kisses it when Patton pouts. “I am being nice.”

When Roman and Logan eventually reach them, Patton makes grabby hands and Roman settles down next to him, letting Patton lie on top of him. Patton smiles at him and presses kisses all over his face, giggling. Roman chuckles, and tries to return the kisses.

Logan sits down on Virgil’s other side, leaning into his shoulder. Virgil looks at him, and sees the smile he isn’t even trying to hide and can’t help himself but kiss it.

Logan hums into the kiss, smile growing. Virgil leans back slightly to see Logan’s bright eyes, so soft and feels his heart squeeze with affection.

“I love you,” He says, kissing Logan’s nose.

Logan giggles silently, and Virgil is so gone on him. He leans into Virgil’s side and puts his legs over Virgil’s, relaxing completely with a sigh.

Roman scoots closer to them, with Patton still on his stomach. Virgil blows him a kiss, not wanting to move and disturb Logan. Roman winks.

They stay like that, enjoying each other’s company and little kisses and cuddles until Patton gets up to turn on the TV. Roman uses the time to get up and give Virgil a sweet kiss, which makes Virgil _melt_.

When Patton comes back he huddles in between Roman and Virgil. Roman’s hands find Virgil’s hair, and he starts lightly running his fingers through it.

He enjoys Logan’s weight on his side, Patton’s head on his lap and Roman’s shoulders pressed against his.

He loves them, with all his heart and soul. He loves them _so much_. These three who have become his family.

**Author's Note:**

> a day late, but happy international Fanwork day to all you people out there.  
> i have read so many great fics, and seen so many amazing artwork.  
> honestly, i am in awe of how some people can make so many amazing things.  
> all of you are so great and astounding, and thank you all for sharing your imagination with the world <3  
> they were an inspiration to me, and they helped me be more open to sharing my own work  
> and of course the lovely readers, who are amazing and and wonderful and auhziuashfu i love you guys 
> 
> thanks to all of you who took the time to read this little fic :D


End file.
